Locas por Accidente
by Scumbag Sanctuary
Summary: Una noche, Queen decide salir de antro a su barrio favorito a Berlín, pero sus planes de ir solo se ven frustrados por culpa de Myu y Pharaoh. Sin embargo, el lugar en el que terminaron no fue lo que habían planeado.


Después de varios días de trabajo agotador, torturando y castigando almas, Queen decidió que era momento de tomarse un descanso, por lo que decidió ir a recorrer Schönenberg, el barrio gay de Berlín. Como pensaba que estaba solo, comenzó a hablar para sí mismo.

— ¡Por fin tengo tiempo para mí! Nada mejor que Berlín para olvidarme del ogro de Radamanthys y de la bruja de Pandora que un paseo nocturno por mi barrio favorito.

Myu iba pasando por ahí junto con Pharaoh vigilando las prisiones cuando escuchó los planes de Queen.

— La florecita cree que es el único que se puede dar una escapada, ¿eh?

— Vaya, vaya. ¿Ibas a algún lado "Freddy"? — Añadió el egipcio.

— Iba a la superficie, par de chismosos. Creo que con tanto trabajo me merezco una noche de diversión en mi lugar favorito de Berlín. Sólo porque estoy de buen humor me voy a arriesgar a invitarlos… ¿O les da miedo salir sin permiso? — Alraune sonrió de manera cínica.

— ¿Trabajo tú? ¿De cuándo acá? — Muy soltó una carcajada — .Y ni creas que me iba a esperar a tu cordial invitación. ¿Cómo ves, momia? Ya nos hace falta salir a un buen lugar.

— No es mala idea. Ya me estaba aburriendo de la monotonía del infierno —Pharaoh volteó hacia ambos lados—. ¿A qué lugar iremos esta vez?

No tenía pensado ningún lugar en especial, quería ver si encontrábamos algún buen lugar en Berlín.

— Myu, saca algo de tus polvos y vámonos volando, un portal alertaría a la bruja cazaespectros de Pandora.

— Plan con maña, ¿eh? Pero no te va a salir de a gratis.

Papillón sacó sus polvos de hadas y se los echó a los dos. El espectro de esfinge, al sentir los polvos mágicos de Myu cerró los ojos y ladea un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Es tan necesario que los eches en la cara? — La estrella celeste de la bestia dijo para sí mismo—. Ya dense prisa —. Solo esperaba que fuese rápido. Recordó que las alturas no eran lo suyo.

El trío de espectros emprendió el vuelo fuera del Inframundo, con Queen a la cabeza. Gracias a la velocidad que llevaban, llegaron a su barrio favorito en unos minutos.

— Bien señores, aquí estamos. El barrio más inn de Berlín.

Al llegar, Myu no puso atención a los letreros que se veían afuera de los locales, sólo percibió bastantes luces coloridas.

— ¿Barrio inn? Agh, como sea. Mientras haya buena cerveza.

— Tengo sed… Queen, ya que tú conoces mejor por aquí llévanos a un buen bar —. Los letreros brillantes y las largas filas que había en las entradas de los bares hacían ver interesante a ese lugar. No era del tipo de barrios a los que frecuentaban en las escapadas pero tal vez un pequeño cambio no les caería mal. A lo mejor las bebidas eran buenas.

— ¿Cerveza? Pfff, para eso ve al Oxxo de la esquina. Aquí preparan tragos, y bastante buenos. Yo te recomiendo el _Jägerbomb _para empezar.

De repente un tipo travestido como pelirroja exuberante se les acercó.

— ¡Ay reinita! Hace mucho que no te pasabas por aquí. ¡Y hasta traes a tus amiguis perra! — Le dio una nalgada cariñosa — ¡Vengan vengan! Yo le digo al de la puerta que los deje pasar sin hacer fila

El extraño espécimen intercambio palabras con el cadenero, quién hizo un ademán para dejarlos pasar.

— ¿Listos para entrar al mejor antro de todo Berlín? — Alraune les sonrió levemente —.

Muy estaba a punto de soltar la baba por la "mujer" que se le acercó a Queen, cuando el tono de su voz la delató. Fue como para cortarse las pelotas. TRAMPA MORTAL, pensó. Al menos había mantenido la bocota cerrada, y bueno, consiguió que se saltaran la fila. Iba a necesitar muchos de esos Jägerbombs, fueran lo que fueran, para superar el trauma.

Por su parte Pharaoh volteo a ver a aquel espécimen que hablaba con Queen. Volteó a ver a Myu y al ver que la saliva que caía de su boca se regresaba al oír la voz del travesti se empezó a aguantar la risa, claro después de poner cara de what the fuck.

Queen siguió a su amig , quien soltó una risita al ver que él y a sus acompañantes lo seguían, añadiendo un "ojalá que se diviertan guapas" al dejarlos pasar.

Ya adentro, todo eran luces neón, perfumes penetrantes y tacones altos, los otros dos espectros quedaron cegados. Para ellos sólo eran locas, locas y más locas. El amigo de Queen volvió a hablar "vinieron en un excelente día, hoy tenemos show travesti". Se quedó mirando a Myu de arriba a abajo "¡Pero hasta parece que tú ya venías preparada con tus alitas tan chulas! ¡Sube a la pista con las demás!"

— ¡A mí no me confundes con los de tu especie! ¡Queen hijo de perra! ¡¿A dónde carajos nos trajiste?! — El mariposón no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían _¿Acaso ese travesti lo estaba viboreando? ¿Y qué era eso de subir a la pista?_

— ¡Este hijo de puta! —. Pharaoh no tuvo tiempo de continuar, pues de repente una bola de personas disfrazadas de forma llamativa se acercó a él, empezando a aplaudir y a gritar "¡Que se suba, que se suba! Se referían al espectro de Papillón. El egipcio quedó atrapado entre toda la jauría.

Queen no se dio cuenta de que Pharaoh ya no los seguía, y conforme avanzaban una multitud de curiosos vitoreaba a Myu gritándole "Agita tus alitas para nosotras" o "yo quiero que tú seas nuestra nueva reina". Pronto los vitoreos de la turba fueron tantos que no pudo mantenerse al lado de Myu, pues sus nuevos fans lo rodearon separaron de él. Al parecer tenían toda la intención de subirlo a la pista.

— Yo les dije que veníamos al Schönenberg, que ustedes sean tan ignorantes para no saber que este es el barrio gay de Berlín no es mi problema. Además, macho que se respeta entra a un bar gay y conserva su heterosexualidad. ¿A qué le tienes miedo mariposita?

Su amig , que aún caminaba junto a ellos, le preguntó el nombre del espectro para que los animadores lo vocearan por el micrófono.

— Esto se va a poner bueno, y yo que sólo pensaba tomarme un Jägerbomb e irme.

La multitud empujaba a su nuevo ídolo con intención de llevarlo derechito al centro de la pista

— ¡Quítenme las manos de encima o les juro que los mando a todos al infierno! ¡Queen! ¡Controla a estas locas!

Justo en ese instante, Pharaoh apenas iba saliendo de ese tumulto. Se sentía extrañamente pegajoso y no quería averiguar por qué. Estaba cubierto de plumas de colores y brillantina y justo en su hombro tenia pegado un enorme chicle masticado color rosa.

—Voy a golpear a Queen —Y a lo lejos podía oir los gritos de Myu quien estaba siendo subido al escenario.

Queen se moría de risa mientras observaba todo desde la barra y aprovechó para pedirle un trago a la estrella celeste del encanto. Tal vez con algo de alcohol dejaba de agredir a la gente. Buscó a Pharaoh entre la multitud quería burlarse de Myu con un conocido, hasta que lo encontró, no muy lejos de dónde él estaba.

— ¡Momia! ¡Aquí!

Algunos de los presentes voltearon a ver al espectro de Esfinge, y uno de ellos gritó: "!Este viene disfrazado de Cleopatra! ¡Al escenario!

Pharaoh escuchó el grito de Queen y Volteó a todos lados hasta que lo vio no muy lejos en la barra pero se percató de que un grupo de travestis haciendo fiesta venía hacia él peligrosamente mientras gritaban. "¡Uuhh una reina egipcia, súbete tú también!" "¡Súbete al escenario Cleo!". Después de 1 minuto de deducción se dio cuenta de que los gritos eran hacia él.

— ¡NI MADRES!

Se tiró al suelo y rodó por debajo de la barra hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. Se puso de rodillas y rápidamente empujó la puerta para entrar.

"¡Pero yo te vi que le acariciaste el trasero!" "¡No es lo que piensas, yo…

—… —. Había una pareja de gays los cuales estaban discutiendo en el baño. Estaban peligrosamente pegados a la pared. Pharaoh seguía de rodillas deteniendo la puerta del baño. No dijo nada y salió de ahí andando hacia atrás. Volteó y los travestis seguían ahí. — Me lleva…


End file.
